The Occupational Alcoholism Health Program will focus on the reduction of employee absenteeism in industry and state and local governments by creating an awareness of the effects of alcohol abuse through educational and training programs. With the development of individualized programs for the early identification of the problem employee and emphasis on the coping mechanisms and proper referral of the alcohol abuser, it is expected that many employees who might otherwise go unnoticed will be referred to proper treatment at a time when this can be most effective. The program will also provide educational and training programs to selected occupational groups such as Nurses, Medical Students and Teachers as well as promoting an educational atmosphere within the community regarding the effects of alcohol abuse utilizing available educational facilities and other mass media. The Health Consultants will assist the Director of Alcoholism Services to promote and implement the overall State Plan on Alcoholism and carry out the evaluation of the program effectiveness.